


That One Time at the Ice Rink

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, Human, Ice Skating, Other, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: Human AU, a school ELA essay so changed the names to these:Harriet: Hat KidBianca: Bow KidTim: Tim-Timmy: TimmySergio: SnatcherMaria: Mustache Girl---------FRICK- so i just edited it a bit-





	1. Chapter 1

Even though the inside of the metallic purple car was filled with her chaotic friends/siblings and her guardians, and the air was humid and sweltering, Harriet was elated. No, more than that, she was jubilant. Her large light sapphire eyes shone like the sun, her mouth stretched into a wide smile, and her purple cap with yellow accents was dancing on her head. 

“Woah, you’re really excited to go to the ice rink again, huh, Harriet?” one of Harriet’s best friends(and adopted sister), Bianca queried.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Harriet replied. “Well, maybe not Timmy, or Uncle Sergio.”

As if on cue, both Timmy and Uncle Sergio(who was supposed to be looking at the road, for he was driving them to the rink) turned their heads and glared at her.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Harriet hooted.

“Not very funny, Hattie,” grumbled her still-glaring brother.

“But it’s true! And don’t call me ‘Hattie’! Like what kind of nickname is that!”

“A very bad one,” scowled Sergio.

“Now, now, no need to continue to quarrel. After all, we are going to an ice rink to have fun!” exclaimed the children’s grandpa, Tim.

“Ooooookayyyyyyy,” the trio of children said in unison.

“Great! Now get out of my dang car, we’re here,” the uncle announced to everyone else in the car. “Go do some kid stuff and have some fun.”

And with that, the car was no longer sweaty and humid, and the kids bounced out of the car, grabbing snacks, and they all sprinted towards the ice rink building. Meanwhile, Sergio was helping Tim carry the rest of the unimportant boring stuff(like books and more shoes to change out of).  
\-----

“Look look look! Look at the ice! Look at how many people are here! Look at how BIG the ice rink is! Look at the-”

“Calm down Harriet! It’s just an ice rink! We’ve been here thousands of times!” Bianca exclaimed, interrupting Harriet’s excited rant.

“Yeah but it’s always cool!”

“Whatever you say,” Bianca sighed, done with Harriet’s endless energy a long time ago. “Anyways, did you get the money to rent skates from Uncle Sergio, Timmy?”

“Yup, I did,” Timmy remarked. “Let's just go and rent out some skates already.”

The trio walked until they reached the renting station(which was not that far away from the entrance door).

“Can we get some ice skates? Two size 6s and one size 7 please!” Harriet requested. 

The skate clerk nodded and went into the back to find the skates. After a minute or so, they came back and handed Harriet the skates. The three of them thanked the clerk and paid for the skates. 

Bianca, Timmy, and Harriet had all began to take off their multi-colored sneakers and struggled to put on the skates, when Sergio and Tim came in, both men’s hands full of books(and some more sneakers on the top of the stack). 

“Need some help?” Tim asked.

“Yeah,” Harriet replied, sheepishly, extending her leg with a dangling skate, towards Tim. Her siblings had been able to put the skates onto their feet and were already skating around.

The old man put down the monstrous stack of books down onto one of the wooden benches and then helped to shove the skate onto her foot.

“Thanks, Grandpa.”

“No problem, Harriet. Now go join your sister and brother on the ice!” 

The capped girl nodded enthusiastically, and wobbled her way to the gate of the ice rink. When Harriet stepped onto the slippery ice of the ice rink, she fell. Instead of pouting angrily or wailing like most children her age, she laughed. Harriet hauled herself up, using the rink’s edge as support, and began slowly skittering on the ice. Soon, she was able to skate towards her brother and sister, who were far ahead of her before.

But, the girl soon fell again, not because she fell from skating too fast or slow, but because someone had pushed her. The culprit zoomed past her before Harriet could call the offender off or get a good look at them.  
Harriet brushed it off that the “someone” had just accidentally pushed her or hadn’t seen her. 

That notion was shot down quickly as Harriet was shoved again. She fell with an “oof”. This time, the capped girl could actually see the person. The offender was a girl, around Harriet’s age, maybe older. She had tangled golden hair that she pulled in two fat pigtails(held with two blueish-green beads), wore a bright red hoodie, and wore prim white spotless ice skates, contrast to Harriet’s stark dark-grey rental skates. The girl huffed, and again skated away. 

A little after, Harriet noticed the girl again and wanted to push the girl down, as she had down to her. But, Harriet knew that wasn’t right. Not at all. And so instead of pushing the girl, Harriet pulled her to the side.

“What do you want?” the girl scoffed in a British or Aussie accent. 

“Why do you keep on pushing me?” Harriet asked her.

“What? No, I’m not! Why would I push a loser like you?”

“Yes you are! And I really really REALLY don’t like it!”

“Well I’m sorry princess that I hurt your witty-bitty feelings,” the girl mocked. “So what if I was pushing you? It's not like the push is going to kill you!”

“Have you thought of how I feel on the inside then? I may not be dead, but I feel like I have some sort of disease! I really don’t like you pushing me!” 

“Why should I care? You’re a STRANGER that I LITERALLY DON’T KNOW!” the girl countered, annoyed.

“But strangers are potential friends!”

“W-what?” 

“They’re potential friends! And you shouldn’t be mean to your friends!” Harriet exclaimed, flailing her arms for a dramatic effect.

“You...you want to be my friend?”

“Yeah! Everyone deserves a second chance and have friends!”

“...I’m sorry,” the girl mumbled, already regretting that she had pushed Harriet.

“It’s fine! I’m Harriet what’s yours?”

“Maria…”

“Well Maria, let's go have some more fun!”

And with that, the two new friends skated across to Timmy and Bianca(who had not seen the encounter) and had quite a fun time.


	2. An Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Mu's life

Maria frowned, a deep frown. She didn’t know what came over herself, she shouldn’t have pushed that girl. She shouldn’t have vented like that, it wasn’t Harriet’s fault that her foster dad was awful. Maria scowled even more at the mention of her “father”. 

Her foster parent was not a kind man, in fact he was the opposite.

The man was always drinking and smoking almost constantly. Every time he was done stuffing his face with alcohol and drugs, he forced her to then clean up the shards of glass and cigarettes. His house was a large marble mansion, but had not given Maria any clean or neat rooms, but a small and dusty one. He had also not given her any privileges like any other child her age. Well, other than being able to ice skate, but that was because he wanted the money from being a figure skater(since Maria had the natural talent and the pay was good).

Maria wanted to run away so bad, but she had nowhere else to go. 

Well, at least living on the streets is better than living with that stupid blockhead, Maria thought grimly. I have no family left, so why am I still here? Anywhere else is better. Maybe Harriet will let me- No. No way is that girl gonna let me stay with her family either.

“Hey little girl! Go fugin' mope somewhere else! I don’t need your mope rubbing off on me!” one of her foster dad’s slightly smarter (not by much though) goons shouted at her. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah WHATEVER!” Maria shouted back, rolling her eyes. “Why should I care about that kind of stupid crap?” She started to stand up, when someone slapped her.

Maria’s eyes widened in shock.

“Don’t talk to me like that, little girl!”

There were little droplets of water in the corner of her eyes. She stood up and stormed away from the goon. 

In the distance, she could hear the man gruffly muttering under his breath, “This is why I don’t babysit tiny bratty children.”

Maria ran and ran until she found her hiding alley.  
It’s dark grey walls were covered in red graffiti that she spray painted herself, like a girl who resembled her(and Red Riding Hood), seven tick lines, and words that said “Down with the Mafia!”

Maria wiped her tears away with her hands, and smiled. She really did like this alleyway. It was her only escape, other than the ice rink, from her foster parent. Maria spent an unhealthy amount of time here, but she really didn’t care.

She looked at the concrete ground and noticed some red spray paint she had left behind. The blond girl picked up the can, gingerly, and started to shake. 

Time for some vandalism, Maria smirked cheekily. No going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its not a one shot no more, but a two shot-  
welp

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so its a one shot-


End file.
